


Right person wrong timing

by riricitaa



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Last Full Measure (2019), The Red Sea Diving Resort (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, FBI Agent Bucky Barnes, First Meetings, Gifset, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, gifs, suspect Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riricitaa/pseuds/riricitaa
Summary: FBI agent Bucky Barnes finds himself questionning his morality when a potential suspect, Steve Rogers, takes interest in him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Right person wrong timing

**_~a few hours later~_ **

**__ **

**__ **

**Author's Note:**

> [find this on tumblr](https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/629641026976530432/stucky-au-in-which-fbi-agent-bucky-barnes-finds)


End file.
